If you like it
by JinxTheBadLuckGirl
Summary: Sandy comes for a visit. Some more fluff cause I can't stop writing MxS. :D


**NOT A FOLLOW UP TO "A Plane in Maraschino"! Just so happens Sandy made two trips around the same time in Jinx cannon. xD**

**If you like it-.**

"No, no, no, noooo." Sandy stared at the calendar. Sunday. Time to go home. She averted her eyes to the clock. It shined in red, 8:34. "4 hours. 4? That's it? Why not another week." She kept on with that talk all morning while packing her things. She then cleaned the hotel room at which she stayed at, not wanting to give the maids touble. 2 travel bags were set next to the door, ready to go whenever she needed to leave.

Sandy's phone started to go off. _Mike! _She slid it open as quickly as possible. "Maishul!"

"Hey Sandy."

"What are the plans for today?" This one week stay in Roseville was filled with things Mike set up for her, whether or not they costed money. They went out to eat, he bought her nice things, but there was still one thing that wasn't done. Sandy wasn't stupid. She knew today was when they would go there.

"I can't tell you! There's no fun in that!" He laughed lightly.

"Oh, pleeease?"

"Nope. Be ready to be blind folded!"

"Maishul! You better not!" She joked.

"Sorry, I have to. It's way too important. Be at my house by 9."

"But it's almost-" he hung up. Sandy groaned, with it being 8:53, she had to try and get their quickly. _Punctuality_, her mother's words stung in her head. She checked out the hotel, called a cab, stuffed her things in the trunk, and arrived at Michael's house at 9:04.

"'Bout time!" Mike opened the door and put her things in the living room.

"It's your fault! You should have called me earlier." Sandy tugged lightly on his ear, "So mean," she joked.

"I know, I'm the worst person ever." He pulled away from her and left the room. He came back with the blindfold, as promised.

"No! I'm not doing it." Sandy started to shove Mike away playfully, then took the blindfold from his hands.

"C'mooon Sandy. It's a really big deal that you wear it."

"I know where we're going. I'm not stupid, Maishul. I knew you'd save it for last." Michael huffed then took it out her hands.

"FINE. Jeez." He threw it down. "That wasn't just it, but okay. Whatever you say."

She looked puzzled. He hasn't been this forceful, or mean, ever. Obviously the little black cloth meant a lot to him. She sighed, then picked it off the ground. "Just tell me when I HAVE to put it on. I'm not walking around all day with this thing!" She shook it, then handed it to him.

"Nah," he dropped it, took Sandy's hand, and led her out the door. "No big deal."

"You're so confusing!" She laughed, then Mike took her hand and started their walk.

Their arms were locked together as they strolled down the street. Sandy started to feel nostalgic again. She remembered going to that ice cream shop with Mike. She remembered playing in that yard with Mike. She remembered going to the elementary school with Mike. It seemed that everything they passed, she remembered doing it with Mike. She wanted her moment of memories to last, but Michael turned a street Sandy hasn't been down in a long time, but she knew it was coming up. They were headed to the tree.

"Remember the tree?" He asked, right about to lean on it's trunk.

"Of course! The lunches..." A picture popped in her head. Michael was munching on salmon while she rambled on about her english grade.

"The cloud gazing..." Mike remembered the time he slipped up and called Sandy an angel instead of an actual cloud. That was the day they decided that they loved each other.

"The playing..." Sandy thought of the two playing tag with other friends, but really just playing with eachother. She stared off at the grass, picturing those days and how much she missed them.

"The proposal..."

_Wait, WHAT?_ Sandy's head swivled to Mike, who was doing the classic 'standing on one knee.' Her hand covered her mouth, eyes as big as the sun. "I know we're a little young and all, but c'mon. We've lasted since elementary. We dealt with the long distance. At this point, we're unstoppable! Sandy, we got this. And I love you. I love you more than anything. We had our obstacles, but we always went back to each other. It's, you know, _fate_."

"Ma...Michael...I," she stuttered. Biggest surpirse in her life, no doubt.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. "Sandy," he opened it, revealing a white-gold ring with a solid diamond right in the middle on little diamonds that made a heart. His hands started to shake a little, but he was trying his best to remain calm. "Will you marry me?" There was a short pause, but finally he got his answer.

"Of c-course!" Mascara running wild, she let him slip the ring on her left hand, fourth finger. "Michael, it's so, SO beautiful, I don't know w-what to say," she started to wipe the tears, but it was useless. They kept coming out, and out, and out.

"I had to find one that was as pretty as you, but I kinda had to compromise," he chuckled, then was suprise attacked by his new fiance, being kissed as deeply and passionate as ever. They stayed there, sitting by the tree until it was time for Sandy to leave for home. But, with all the talking they had, she ended up missing her flight. They didn't care. They had each other, and no one was gonna get in their way this time.

"So," another white cat called out with a grin. "When's the date?"

**Put a ring on it. c:**


End file.
